The present invention relates generally to the preparation of beverages whether they be hot or cold. More specifically, the invention relates to the mixing or agitation of a beverage and in most cases the frothing or entraining of air into the beverage. Usually, the beverage is milk or dairy based product but may be soy or any other suitable liquid.
There are frothers commercially available however, they all have limitations—not limited to the quantity they can prepare, that time it takes, to prepare and in the amount of cleanup required.